shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber D. Nobu
"A creature that has no need for food, water, sleep or any usless emotion? Then what is left, the empty shell of what she formerly was. Once a sweet and kind girl, only wanting to keep to herself and then death's hand touched her. Since then, wanting to become death herself and see all of the killers in the world, the world's greatest killer, Amber D. Nobu........" —''The Jester Prince'' Amber D. Nubo (アンバーノブ, Nobu D. Amber) is the most powerful female member within The Hakuri Pirates, working with her father Lord Nobu in Tousen’s division. She feared and renowned because of her Killer Instinct, taking the title of “World’s Greatest Killer”. She was a former General in Kojiro Uesugi’s force when he rebelled against the World Government. Until both her father and she left Kojiro’s service and then joined up with Demetrius D. Xavier. Amber is one of the most famed females ever, sharing most of that fame with Lady Amarantha. Amber is famed in killing anything that moves, mostly because of her devil fruit the Sasshou Sasshou no Mi. Which she seems to feed off of, giving her a bounty of 440,000,000. For being a very important figure within Kojiro’s years of rebellion, going out on many different times and doing what she does best. Taking the lives of many men, women and children, the capture and killing of a world noble. Taking out all of the Marines that were guarding said noble, Becoming a member of the Hakuri Pirates and for the sole murder of Brother Tao Kai. With this she sets out to do what she does best, not worrying about her own father’s dreams. Just to see how many lives she can take and how much she can do within her life time. Nothing more than a beast running loose throughout the world, being used by an unknown puppet master, who calls himself God. Appearance Amber is a very tall woman, taking on the appearance of a beast and nothing to that of a woman. Amber is a very muscular woman, often mistaken for man if her bust doesn’t give it away. Her skin is a flawless and pale complexion to her body; she has the smell of blood to her. She however does wear some make, black eyeliner and shadow, with red lipstick and her nails painted black. Her long brown hair kept up in a Chinese style hair style and held together by an ordinate head piece. From her hair she has very red tassel coming down that touch the ground. During the per-time skip, amber wore armor. A chest plate, which covered her bust and had a design of a dragon. She wore a long Hakama, often was seen carrying her disturbing weapon that she now has. During the post-time skip, her out changed she grew taller and much more muscular. When she joined up with Demetrius, her outfit seems match her father’s now. She still wears her hair the way it was during her time as a general in Kojiro’s army. But now she wears a very revealing outfit, she wears a jacket with a long right sleeve and short left sleeve. On her shoulders she wears a set of spiked shoulder pads, on he right arm she wears a golden bracelet and on her left she wears an arm guard. Amber wears a skirt, like hakama that is tied to her by a long obi. Very similar to her own father’s, she often is seen holding a sword from her hip. Wearing shin guards with spikes coming out of the end of the guard, however she wears shoes that look to be a beast’s foot. Quotes Trivia *Amber is suspected to be Kojiro Uesugi's niece, but has not been revealed yet. Due to the fact that she had left his service. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:Will of D. Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Characters